Nightmare
by xLollitaa
Summary: I am watching Raito-kun in pain. Getting cut open. It's simply complex. It's simply a nightmare. - Story in Ryuzaki's Point of View.


**A/N: **And this is one dreadful month later… My attempt to write a horror story… (Which kind of went badly). I honestly don't think it's scary – but it has a lot of suspense… I guess. Also – this may be a little confusing.

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmare<strong>

It's very, _very _frightening. It is something we humans like to call a 'nightmare.' Although, I'm not sure if I have ever faced a nightmare as terrifying as this particular one before.

I feel as though I'm looking through glass, peering in – trying to make out every blurry detail. But in reality, I am _not _looking through glass. I am simply watching him being cut open.

* * *

><p>"Run! Everyone, <em>run<em>!" the crowd screams, pushing one another, scurrying; trying to get out of the building. "It's a _monster_. Run!"

Like as if they were the royal and I am just a simple peasant, I did do as they said. I did _run_. I ran with the crowd, in between people, people I do not know of – _strangers_. Should I trust strangers? Should I really be running?

I can't stop now, I cannot stop running now or else the strangers will push me out of their way _like a toy._ Therefore, I run. I run with the crowd of unfamiliar faces. I can smell the disgusting smell of sweat of every corner of the cramped hall we run in. People are trying to pass in front of me, pass in front of one another. They try to seek something, seek a door. Which then, the door will take them to a place – _freedom_.

Curiously, my head tilts, tilts to the right and my eyes try to wander to whatever is behind my head. And there I see… people. Again; people I do not know of.

But what is this…? Shinning, as if light were shinning upon him, showing the perfect features of _him_.

"Yagami-kun! Run!" I shout. Can he hear me over the screaming of strangers? "Yagami-kun!"

He is not looking at anything in particular; he is not paying attention to the crowd that is running away. Is he… unafraid of the monster that this crowd claims to be in the building? Or is he just… _blind_?

By now, I am too far from the boy. Does that mean I will have to run back?

Without giving any thought, I _did_. I did run back to the boy. But the crowd, the people, they were pushing me forward. "The other way!" they yell at me. "Please let me through!" I shout back. Squeezing through the endless amounts of people, I slowly get closer to Yagami Raito – who must have been only twenty feet away!

"Yagami-kun!" I scream. Still, he does not look at me but he looks the other way. In fear.

What was he looking at? I wonder. "Yagami-kun! Raito-kun!" I try once more. "Run! Come with me!" I try to persuade him to run.

But no, he still eyes at something that I do not know of – something on the other side of the hall.

Is it the monster? Is it a demon?

If it is, it must be frightening.

I try to run up to him a bit faster, but these _people _pushing me; I don't think I can make it.

Finally, I see Raito-kun's lips move… is he talking to himself? Or is he praying to God to save him…? Whatever he is doing, I am not sure. But I do know he is ignoring all things around him and his eyes are still locked at this mysterious something – whatever this '_something_' is.

Perhaps it really was a monster, if he was staring at it for so long. He is probably hypnotised in this.

"Raito-kun!"

No use.

"Raito-kun!"

Ten feet away.

"Raito-kun!" I scream louder, trying to overpower the amount of noise of the crowd behind me – _if _that is possible.

But his beautiful eyes do not look at me, still – they lay dead on whatever he is looking at.

Five feet away.

"Raito-kun!"

…Why does he not hear me?

Finally, everyone is behind me, behind us – the crowd is no longer an obstacle for me. The only thing to do is to catch this boy's attention.

"…Raito-kun," I say to him, although still in a loud voice because the crowd is still screaming the word 'run.'

And still – though I am only about two feet away from him, he does not answer back. He is looking at something down the other hall. I take another step closer to him. I want to calm him down, and he looks too tense. What exactly is he looking at…?

"Raito-kun," I whisper.

* * *

><p>It's been about ten minutes, and the crowd's voices are drowning down, dying out. But this boy next to me – what is wrong with him? Why does he not respond to me? Respond to <em>anything<em>?

I am too afraid. Too afraid to look down at the other side of the other hall along with him. I'm afraid to find out what he is looking at. All I can do, and all I _want _to do is to stand there, to comfort him… even if he cannot see me or know that my presence is with him right now.

…But maybe it's my only choice…? Maybe I _have _to look to the other side. To stand next to him, and direct my attention to the 'monster' he is looking at on the other side of the hall.

But there is a risk – there is a forty percent chance I may suffer along with whatever spell he is in right now.

"Raito-kun…" I whisper, touching his shoulder, which was freezing cold. Is he dead? "_Raito-kun…_"

I would love to walk away from this… I would love to walk away from this building and walk away from whatever beast possibly on the other side of the hall. It would please me very much – it would _save my life_. So why… why should I stand here until the boy in front of me is 'alive' again?

_If he ever will wake up from this little dream…_

_When will that be?_

Monster, beast, demon… It's all the same. Do I really want to face one? There's a very high chance I will die if I do, though. I don't want to die… not today. Not tomorrow. Not the day after, either. And most certainly; again, I do not want to die today.

Why am I still standing here? For Yagami Raito? Is that really why I'm standing here…?

I poke him on the shoulder with my skinny finger once more. He does not reply back of any sort – does not even flinch a bit. He is still cold.

I'm getting impatient. _Wake up! _I lay both hands on his shoulder and try to shake him out of this. "Wake up!" I call. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" He cannot even look at me.

_Is he breathing? _I wonder. I am curious. I do not even want to know the truth – if he is dead or alive. I am too scared of the truth. But of course, he _must _be alive. No dead man is able to stand like that.

My bare feet start to move again, meeting with the floor around the boy who is icy cold.

I am now facing him, looking at him from the front. I do not want to face whatever monster that is across the hall, hypnotising Raito-kun.

"Raito-kun…" I start, meeting with his chocolate and frozen eyes that do not meet with mine in return. "Are you okay? Once this is over, we can go in town and get some cake…yes? Oh, but you don't like cake – let's see… Would you like to grab some tea with me? Everything will be okay, I promise. If you could please look at me… please signal to me that you are not dead, please do so, Raito-kun. The crowd has left, so we can exit the building safely without hassle. Would you like to… wake up?"

Still, his eyes and attention does not direct to me, who is in front of him. Still, _still_ – that is what he is right now, just a still statue.

This is scary. This is making me scared. The blood rushing through my body, _worried _for the boy in front of me. I want to leave, exit the building. But, in a way, I feel as though I _cannot _leave. Something is tying me to this hallway.

I'm frightened… I don't know what to do – but those blind eyes, unable to look at me, it makes me uneasy.

Frankly; everything around me makes me at unease. That's in front of me, Yagami Raito – staring off into space or another world that I do not know about. To my left and to my right… just a tan colour wall with decoration… And there are doors beyond the corner of my eyes. I know there are doors that connect to somewhere else… But where is '_somewhere else_'? The floor – carpet, it makes my bare feet feel unusual. And the ceiling with chandeliers with the light is dim. Lastly – what is behind me…

_Which I am afraid to know about._

What is exactly behind me, I'm not sure about and I don't want to know about.

There is a haunting feeling coming from behind me. It's probably lethal as well.

Should I look back?

That is a question I frequently ask myself.

"Raito-kun…"

That is a name I frequently call.

_Is he dead?_

That is a worry that will not go away.

Whatever is behind me – is probably going to kill us both.

Or maybe not – maybe it will let this suffering boy live.

Hesitantly, I grasp the boy's wrists – both of them, just to be safe. I hold them tightly in my palms. I squeeze them – give them some pressure… but still, like a dead man, both he and the hands do not move.

But _I _can move. Taking advantage of my abilities… Slowly… Hesitantly…

My head turns to the right. I close my eyes while I do so, gripping the boy's wrists tighter.

_I want to protect him._

Peeking, my eyes slowly open. My mind is numb – expecting something to happen. To see some sort of monster.

Because there was.

There was a monster breathing in front of my pale face. We are too close… Only an inch away.

Eyes shining in red – gleaming… and the dim light makes this feel even more uncomfortable. Those lovely eyes covered in the colour of blood, they haunt me. A devious smirk placed on its face…

My mind is still numb, and all I can do is stare at it… Just like how Raito kept staring at it when it was across the hall.

The hands… Raito's hands start to move. They are shaking in my palms.

_He's alive…!_

"Ryuzaki! Let go of me…!" the familiar voice calls. I know this voice… It's the voice of the boy I want to protect, isn't it...?

I don't let go. Not when this _thing _is in front of me.

"Ryuzaki… What a good boy you are… Hold him tightly for me…" the monster speaks. He quietly and swiftly kisses my cheek and walks away from me. He's headed towards Raito.

"Ryuzaki! Let _go_!" Raito yells.

…Why can't I let go?

There's something about the monster that is very comforting. Something about him that brings me at ease… Something about him that makes me want to listen to him.

Probably that the monster looks exactly like Raito…

Except for those bloody eyes.

"Raito-kun…" the monster lulls behind his reflection – whispering in his ear.

"Fuck off!" he replies.

I stay silent… my mind stays numb.

"That's right… Ryuzaki, hold him tight," the monster whispers – directing this to me. And I do – I do hold him very tightly, like a mother holding and protecting her child from all harm. Except Raito is no child… He is only precious to me. That is it.

The monster – the reflection and twin of Yagami Raito, covering Raito's eyes with his hands, blinding him – just like he did a few minutes ago.

He was truly a monster, indeed. He was not at all frightening to look at – no. The only thing about his appearance that bothers me are his red eyes – just glaring at both Raito-kun and I.

But again – he was truly a monster, indeed.

He bit Raito.

Like as if Raito – the polished, normal, and brilliant boy, were a small snack, the monster tried to chew up his shoulder.

"Ahh!" the boy suffering in the bite screams. The scream was loud. Possibly loud enough for the people outside the building to hear as well. Not only was it loud, it hurt to just hear it.

I let go of him. "Raito-kun!" I scream after him, aware it won't do anything.

The monster begins to wilt like a flower, turn into mush… He's melting – deforming, _transforming_. I don't know what, honestly. Something I think is scientifically incapable of understanding. He's still biting Raito though. While melting, of course. _Melting_.

And I'm just standing here. How useless of me. I want to leave.

Leave.

Leave this problem to Raito… it's not my problem. Not my problem at all. So why am I here…?

The monster turns to dust – out of sight. If I can recall the last few seconds… He melted, all the way to the floor. All the clothes he wore, all the skin he had – everything. It shrank down to the floor and became a puddle. The puddle then became smaller and smaller and…

Gone.

And so was Raito Yagami… Except, he was 'gone' somewhere else.

Gone insane.

Raito was kneeling on the ground, grasping his left shoulder that the monster bit with his right hand while _biting _the right hand's wrist.

"Raito-kun! Stop that!" I plead. What is wrong with him?

He began to bite himself harder. He then tried to scratch his neck until it bled. I could tell he was in pain. And I can tell that I am in pain as well… Just watching him.

* * *

><p>He's inside that room… with that other man. The man that looks like me. I can't really recall what happened other than the fact Raito was biting himself. He was bleeding – a lot. A pool of blood. Red. It sickened me. But that was all I could see. And soon, a man – that was <em>my <em>reflection came. There was no difference between us at all – nothing. Except… for his blue eyes.

"Let me handle him," he commanded in a calm voice.

"…Who are you?" I asked him, stuttering between words. I took a step closer to the bleeding boy in front of me, getting ready to protect him.

"Please," he began to persuade, not giving me an answer. "Just hand him over. There is something inside him," he informs me.

"…What is inside him…?"

"A _demon_."

Now I am outside in the hallway, peering into the locked door – where I watch Yagami Raito struggle.

It does hurt.

It does hurt a lot.

Even though I am not the one being cut open.

Even though I am not the one letting a knife embrace me.

Just watching, makes me sick. Sick of knowing that _this _is even _happening_.

If there were a 'demon' inside Raito-kun… Was he the monster?

No. He can't be.

He is too innocent – correct? He has no guilt at all. He has no devious intentions at all.

The only monster or 'demon' of some sort was… Raito-kun's reflection.

Who melted away.

I am looking – peering in through both the glass and the door. On the other side of this door is the room. The room where Raito-kun's blood sheds and the room where his life may end – this is all too sudden. Or is it?

"Ack…! Nng…Acksi…fu!" I hear, and the screams ended with a hiss and a moan.

"Almost done…" I hear a voice that sounds like mine whisper – but it is not my voice. It is my reflection's.

I'm not sure if Yagami Raito is going to survive in this. I might as well run away – and _now_. I hear more screeches from the distance. I also hear coughs. Raito-kun is probably coughing up blood. How could this happen? This is improper surgery! Why couldn't my reflection just numb the boy up before this 'cutting' phase?

Questions run through my head. Will he die? How long will this take? Who or what exactly is inside him? Why is this happening? Why today? Where did the demon enter in from? And many more questions form in my brain.

…They can't all be answered.

There's a roar from the distance. It sounds like Raito-kun. But there is something unusual about the tone… That's because it's _not _Raito-kun.

"There we go… See, Raito-kun? That wasn't so bad… Now he's out. He's gone," my reflection coaxes.

_He's out? He's gone? _Who exactly is 'he'?

Raito-kun is screaming right now… _Violently_. I cannot imagine what is happening to him. Is he being killed? No. It can't be. He was being cut opening. Basic knowledge is that now – _now_, he is being stitched back together. Violent noises fill the air.

It's extremely disgusting.

My heart pounds – I can feel it pounding hard. This is the first time I could feel my heart at all… This is unfamiliar.

"Argh! …Fu…_ck_. Tsuk!" Raito chokes.

He must be very unfamiliar to this process as well.

"Stay… _still_," the other demands. "Do you want to die?"

I believe Raito-kun shakes his head, shutting his eyes. The glass I am looking through is hard to make out… Everything is blurry.

I grip the door handle, trying to turn it. The door is locked.

My only option is to wait.

* * *

><p>"You can come in now," my reflection tells me as he opens the door. He stares at me, noticing I am crouching in my hunched position on the floor. "You can come in," he repeats.<p>

Hesitant, I start to unfold myself from this position and stand. I look at my reflection. He is my same – we are the same. I feel as though I am looking at a mirror. The only trait that distances us are our eyes. My ebony eyes and his blue eyes. But I ignore our alikeness. I'll save this wonder of who this person is and _why _he looks like my mirror image. Or maybe I am _his _mirror image…?

Again, this is not my concern. My concern is the boy on the floor of this room.

I walk in, not noticing of any details of the room itself. I do not know the wall colour of the room – I do not know what ugly or exquisite furniture this room contains. I am focused on one thing.

Which is Yagami Raito. Who's eyes are open, but his face says nothing.

I turn around, "Why…? Why did this happen?" I ask my reflection. Who was not paying attention to anything in particular.

"Why?" he started. "You are asking _me _'why?' I do not know why. Fate?"

I stay silent, feeling mocked. My words can't come together to even form a sentence.

"Maybe you are mixed up by this," he infers. "Is this traumatising to you?"

I simply nod my head.

"You probably mean 'what,' correct? As in 'what happened to him?'"

I simply nod once again.

"A demon entered in his body. That's it. There were bite marks between his shoulder and neck, no? That was probably the way the demon entered inside him. But that's only a five percent chance," he deducts.

Is this all true?

Taking this possibly false information, I only conclude to one thing.

The monster that melted away to the floor was actually _not _melting away and escaping to thin air.

He was actually entering Yagami Raito.

This makes sense… Doesn't it? The demon then successfully took over Yagami Raito's body from the inside… That is why Raito-kun was both biting himself and attempting to rip himself open.

"So…it's out…?" I whispered.

"Yes. It's out," my reflection answered. "I'm not sure if the demon is _completely _out, though."

"Does he need… medication?"

"No. This is no cold, fever, or flu. It is simply… complex."

"Why did you not numb him up before you took… that… that _thing _out?"

He took a small pause. "We wouldn't want to waste time. If we wait too long, the demon will seep into his blood and muscles. If that were to happen, it would be nearly impossible to extract it from the body. Honestly, I barely made it. By the time I opened him up; the demon was already in the process of seeping in."

I see. I understand. It is simply complex.

"How… how is his condition?" I stutter. I turn around, noticing the blood splattered around the ground… in different areas. I can see blood on his shirt. I suppose my reflection put his clothes back on… but they are soaked in blood. His face is painted with some blood as well. Anyone who walked into the room could mistake him for a corpse. I turn back at my blue-eyed reflection. Waiting for an answer.

"He will live," he breathes.

I sigh – in relief. "…Where did you throw away the... the demon?"

He points to the carefully tied up bag on the corner of the room. Beside Raito's head. What an unsafe place to put it.

I walk towards the bag, intending to throw it away someplace else. Maybe in the trash can in the other room in the building. I crouch down, about to pick up the bag. Although, I feel something. On my leg. Something wet. Something warm.

Bloody hands.

"Raito-kun!" I screech. I try to shake him off… but gently. I don't want to hurt him. He is already in too much pain.

He grips my foot tightly, bringing it closer to his mouth. Will he eat me?

My reflection walks over with a calm facial expression. Somehow, he gets the boy off me. I think he stomped on the boy's arm that grabbed me.

He sighs.

"Like I said, there is still a chance some parts of the demon are still inside him."

"Will he live?" I ask, even more concerned about him than before.

"Yes, he will live. I think he will be fine. There is a ninety-eight percent chance that the demon will slowly be eaten up by his blood cells. But, there is another two percent that the demon will eat up the blood cells. I wouldn't worry – it's _only _a two percent chance."

Two percent.

Is a lot.

"What happens if the… the demon _does _eat up his blood cells?"

"…Then he will not die. He will simply be taken over again, and there will be nothing to do to stop it. He will simply go insane."

I wonder… If Raito-kun will be eaten again. If he will leave… Leave me. Leave everyone. Go away. Go insane.

…If a nightmare like this will start all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And he _will _get eaten up again because…well… he's insane. First things first: Raito's 'mirror' was Kira and Ryuzaki's 'mirror' was L (for anyone who didn't catch that). I swear… trying to write as Ryuzaki is the hardest thing… at least for me. I mean, I'm too use to Uke! L… The confused, unable to comprehend what's happening and the L where Raito's something-something is stuck inside his… (Cough). What I meant was, er…

It wasn't scary… What kind of horror is this! Some ghetto ass – even I don't know... But it really _was_ scary… When I was _experiencing _this… In my dream. Haha, I had a nightmare a few months ago and it was almost exactly like this. So, I ran out of story ideas and this is basically what I came up with.

I was planning to post up a story on .2011 – the day that Japan had an earthquake and tsunami. But… I guess I am one month late. At school, I am running a fundraiser for Japan! So I guess we could say this… sort-of-okay-story is dedicated to Japan! Haha, wish me luck raising the money.

And as always, please review, favourite – something like that. And hope to see you again!


End file.
